The consulting detective and his boswell
by Robin'sStalker
Summary: Someone interviews Sherlock and John for their civil ceremony. WARNING this is a SLASH. It also has a OC and is a oneshot. R&R.


Hello! ^.^ I don't own Sherlock, that would be awesome if I did but alas I don't. WARNING THIS IS SLASH! Don't like don't read. There is nothing really graphic but kissing, gay marriage, and mention of cross-dressing. Constructive criticism is aways welcome but flames will be used to throw at evil monkeys. This is un-beta-ed so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Please read and review. Oh and again, THIS IS SLASH!

A young woman with long wavy brown hair wearing important clothes knocked on the door to 221B Baker Street. A woman's voice called out from inside, "Coming!"

The door creaked opened revealing a short haggard woman with gray hair and simple dress. "Oh hello you must be Ms. Parker."The elderly woman said.

"Yes,"

"I'm the landlady for Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson, Mary Hudson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hudson." Ms. Parker replied.

"Yes, yes please come in." She said redundantly gesturing inside. "They're both in the first room up the stairs on the left." Smiling Mrs. Parker thanked the kind landlady and walked in. She stopped once she came to the door Mrs. Hudson told her about, taking a deep breath. This interview was the best thing that happened to her since she was born. Most journalists can only dream of having this chance.

Clutching her papers she knocked on the door. "You may enter," was the only response she got. opened the door quickly. The room was not too small and not too large. It had a bookshelf filled with medical and romance novels, a table overflowing with chemistry sets, a fireplace surrounded by comfy chairs and a cozy looking bear skin rug, a dinner table with only two chairs, drawers crowded with a violin, telephone, and papers, and sitting at the sofas around the balmy fire was two men.

One dressed causally in a jumper and jeans, the other dressed in a white dress shirt and dress pants. The former had short sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, the latter had dark curly hair and sharp eyes that seemed to calculate your every move. The blond one stood up. "Hello, I'm John Watson, and this is Sherlock Holmes." He said gesturing to the curly haired man. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's torso, and pulled him onto his lap. John blushed but smiled. "You sit in John's chair, we will share mine" Sherlock declared. The woman nodded mutely and sat down, whipping out her paper, pen, and voice recorder once her butt hit the plush cushion.

"Shall we start?" Ms. Parker asked leaning forward. "I'm ready," Sherlock replied hugging John closer. Clearing his throat John nodded. "Okay." She picked up her voice recorder, pushing the 'on' button. "This is an interview for Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

"First question, how did you two meet?"

"We were both looking for a flatmate and a mutual acquaintance introduced us. John moved in the very same day."

Ms. Parker quickly jotted it down. "How long have you known each other?"

"About a year now."

"Three hundred and seventy-nine days, to be exact." Sherlock replied smugly.

"What, don't you know the hours and minutes too?" John asked.

"Well, I do if you want me to tell you."

"No, Sherlock I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Who asked out who first?" Ms. Parker asked.

"Sherlock did."

"Where was your first date?"

"Angelos, it's a little Italian restaurant."

"There were even candles and rose petals. Sherlock booked the whole restaurant. Even though he says he isn't, he is romantic."

"Who proposed?"

"Sherlock, it seems he does all the firsts. It was when we were on a case a police officer said that we act like a married couple."

At this Sherlock snorted and said, "This was the first time Sally's mouth ever resulted in a good outcome. Really it should be recorded in the record breaking books." John coughed at the interruption and continued.''Anyway, Anderson-another police officer-said to Sherlock, 'Yeah Holmes why don't you just marry Watson? He's probably the only person in the world who would say yes.' He's not the best person at taunting. So Sherlock turned to me and said, 'Yes, why not.' I think he was joking and replied 'Yeah okay lets get married.' Sherlock looked very pleased with himself, which isn't unusual. Then DI. Lestrade came in and we all got back to work. Next week I woke up and did my usual routine, nothing was out of the ordinary except Sherlock who kept smiling. I went to have lunch with my friend Sarah, and she asked me about it. And I finally noticed it! I charged back to our flat, and by the time I get there I realized that I did want to marry Sherlock Holmes."

"After John kept asking if this was a joke we went down to the city hall and become official civil partners."

"What do your rings look like?" She asked tucking a stand of hair behind her ear.

They both showed her their hands that was adorned with a gleaming white gem set in a black shiny ring. "It's a black titanium ring with a diamond. Sherlock says that both are indestructible like our love. The engraving on the inside says, 'The beginning of forever.'" John said grinning like the Chester cat.

"How romantic. When and where will you have your civil ceremony?"

"One week from now at Rocco Forte Brown's Hotel."

"How did your family react to the two of you becoming civil partners?"

"Mum was pleased and wanted us to adopt soon, Dad wanted to meet him, and Harriet was mad because she betted on us getting a civil ceremony last week."

"My Mother wanted to meet him to see if he was worthy which of course he was, Father said it was about time, and Mycroft said he already knew when John forced me to text him the news."

"Will you adopt?"

"Probably but not right now, maybe after a year or so, but I do want children." John said.

"Who will you invite to the civil ceremony?"

"Family and friends."

"My parents, my brother, John's Mum, John's Dad, John's Sister, Sarah, Lestrade, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson."

"What kind of cake will you have?"

"My Mum wanted to do something for the ceremony so she's going to make the cake. It will have a crime scene outline with Sherlock in his coat with a magnifying glass looking down I will be wearing a jumper with a laptop writing my blog. It will have three towers of chocolate cake and pomegranate icing."

"Sounds delicious. Where will you have your honeymoon?"

"We're going to stay at a hotel and visit the British Library."

"The last question is, will John wear a wedding dress?" Ms. Parker asked smiling.

"No! Absolutely not." John said crossing his arms.

"Yes, but John is still refusing..." At this John glared daggers at Sherlock.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave. The article will probably appear in the paper Sunday."

"Good-day Ms. Parker." Sherlock said. John was about to say his good-byes too when Sherlock started to snog him. Ms. Parker smiled and walked out of the flat, only wishing she had brought a camera.

You made it this far now review so I know what you thought of it! Thank you.

-Robin'sStalker.


End file.
